Maybe things won't be too bad, right?
by that-mad-girl-in-the-corner
Summary: Nextgen time travel story. When James casts a wrong spell it sends James, Lily, Albus, Fred and Teddy and Scorpius later on back to Harry's fifth year with a bang. How will everyone react to meeting them? Maybe things won't be too bad, right? Slight L/S R&R On hold because a sequel to an incomplete story :
1. Chapter 1

12 Grimmauld Place was quiet except from the occasional banging and cursing from the house elf Kreacher. All the lights were out as it was the dead of night, and even under the Fidelius charm the lights were still dimmed at night in the horribly morbid house. Even the portrait of Mrs Black was sleeping quite peacefully behind her curtains dreaming about a muggle killing spree.

The only light was from under a door that leads into the main living room. Sirius Black sat in his night robe drinking from a bottle of Firewhiskey while playing a pleasant game of wizards' chess with his old friend and fellow Marauder Remus Lupin.

The old werewolf looked quite peaceful and care free as he concentrated on the game he was loosing spectacularly. He was always his happiest when he was with his friend or doing something worthwhile with his time.

Sirius on the other hand looked rather bored as he waited for Remus to make his next move. He thought of his Godson at Hogwarts that he wouldn't see until the end of the year, but maybe he could persuade Dumbledore to let Harry come and visit over Christmas next week, maybe even all the Weasleys could come. He smiled at the thought of all the happy children in the cold haunting house.

Sirius was jolted from his thoughts, as there was an almighty crash from out in the hallway. Sirius head snapped towards the door and he and Remus stood, wands out, and walked cautiously towards the door.

"James you absolute prat! What did you do?" A voice screamed, and Sirius' head snapped to Remus who had gone quite pale. They hadn't heard that voice for almost fifteen years.

"I don't know, you were the one that pushed me into Fred!" Another voice shouted back, and the two men paled further.

"Don't turn this back on me you arrogant little- hey! Teddy let go of me!"

Sirius and Remus silently opened the door to see what was going on and stared open mouthed at the scene before them.

A boy that looked remarkably like Remus, but with turquoise hair, who was trying to talk some sense into the redhead in his arms before she attacked a carbon copy of James Potter was restraining what looked like a carbon copy of Lily Evans Potter. Two other boys stood behind the James Potter look alike, one looking like Harry, he had slightly lighter skin and green eyes rather than the James Potter Hazel, and What looked like one of the twins with slightly darker hair and skin.

"Will you two quit it?" Harry's look alike yelled over the boy and girl screaming at each other.

_Just like old times. _Sirius thought but then shook himself out of it, he didn't even know who they were.

"Whatever." The redhead huffed and pulled herself out of the turquoise haired boy's embrace. She looked around the hall, not even looking in the adults' direction.

"Where are we? I mean it looks like home but a lot more dusty and dead-" She stopped suddenly when her eyes landed on Sirius and Remus in the door way wands pointed directly at her.

"Shit."

This seemed to get everyone else's attention and when they spotted the adults they went silent.

"Who are you?" Sirius practically snarled. He wasn't feeling very pleasant that Death Eaters thought it would be a great idea to make copies of his dead friends and have them come to his house.

"Fuck." Was all the redhead said staring intently at Sirius' face examining it closely, taking a tiny step toward him, but Remus' wand jerked threateningly making her stop.

"Who are you?"

"I don't think you'd believe us if we did tell you." James piped up grabbing the redhead's arm and pulling her back away from the wands.

"Try us."

Lily couldn't believe it, that _prat _had some how got them back in time. How he had done it she would never know, he just started saying words at them and _poof_ here they were. How could this even happen? Was this even possible?

"Well, actually could we get Dumbledore here?" The now purple haired boy asked hopefully.

"Not a chance." Remus snarled in his direction, and the purple haired boy felt something unpleasant twinge within him.

"Okay, erm, if we told you under veritaserum would that convince you?" The ginger boy asked hopefully catching onto what the others were getting at.

"Why don't you just tell us and stop trying to waste time?" Sirius snapped.

"Trust me you wouldn't believe us."

Sirius looked at the young girl's pleading look and sighed he knew a death eater could never fake a face of innocence like that.

"In here, and I want all of your wands." Sirius instructed and wouldn't let any of them pass even the one who looked like James who tried to refuse, he tried to not smile at how similar he was to his old friend.

Remus left the room and came back shortly after with five glasses of water following behind him, with a flick of his wand all five new arrivals had a glass. After they had all drunk down the glass, Sirius grinned.

"Now I want all of you names." He pointed at Fred.

"Fred George Weasley." He answered instantly a look of shock passed over the two adults but it didn't linger for long.

"James Sirius Potter." That got a larger reaction; both Marauders froze in place and looked at James with sudden interest.

"He can't lie though, he's under veritaserum." Sirius whispered staring brokenly at James.

"Teddy Remus Lupin."

"What?" Remus gasped, standing suddenly.

"Teddy Remus Lupin." Teddy repeated instantly still under the power of the potion.

"This isn't possible." He snapped, "You have evidently figured out how to trick the potion." Remus snarled at his son, who looked quite hurt at his Father's reaction.

"I can't have children, so your plan has evidently got flaws hasn't it?" He was almost screaming in Teddy's face and Lily could see the single tear slide down it, she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze like he did when she was scared when she was younger. She gave a gentle squeeze back.

Sirius watched this exchange in interest, and pulled the back of Remus' robes before he attacked Teddy.

"Continue." Ignoring the look Remus shot in his direction.

"Lily Luna Potter." Lily felt the answer ripped from her throat before she could even think about her answer.

The two men's attention was fully on her and they looked her up and down settling on her face, both had a look of sadness that they looked at James with.

"Hello." She bubbled waving at them cheerfully which seemed to catch them off guard Teddy and James chuckled.

"Albus Severus Potter."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you tow deaf that's the second time we've had to repeat a name." Lily joked and she got another shocked look in return.

"No it's just _Severus?_" Sirius looked quite sick of that name followed by Potter and it was taking everything Lily had not to burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, problem?" Al asked raising his eyebrows; he was always defensive of his name.

"No not at all." But Sirius looked as if he was really trying not to gag.

"So do you believe us?" Lily asked hopefully.

Sirius turned to look at her, and scrutinized her with his eyes, "I guess we really don't have a choice do we?"

"I don't like this." Remus voiced still eyeing Teddy with mistrust that Lily noted he tried to ignore. "I'm going to floo Dumbledore, see what he has to say about this."

Remus left the room without looking back and Teddy looked after him longingly.

"Don't mind him, it's his time of the month." Sirius smiled, looking at the five of them in interest.

"So I guess I have to believe you. Now how did you all get here."

Lily glared at her brother. "Well…"

A/N: Hello all, this is my second time travel thingy majic I had the idea, but the other one is going to be my main priority, but I promise to update regularly. Well it was a bit bad but it will get better, promise! PRESS THAT BUTTON! You know the one just there? Yeah? Press it? Please?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello guys Sarah here!

I realise that I haven't updated this story and the last A/N was confusing but my laptop is pretty messed up so let's not talk about that one Okay so basically I decided this is going to be a sequel story to the one I'm writing now called I solemnly swear nothing good can come from this, so if you want to check that one out that would be fab because I have loads of ideas for both of the stories and I would love to hear all of your ideas :D

Thanks guys!

Sarah :3


End file.
